40th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry
The 40th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 40th Massachusetts Infantry was organized at Camp Stanton in Lynnfield, Massachusetts beginning in August 1862, and mustered for a three-year enlistment on August 22, 1862 under the command of Colonel Burr Porter. The regiment was attached 2nd Brigade, Abercrombie's Division, Military District of Washington, to February 1863. 2nd Brigade, Abercrombie's Division, XXII Corps, Department of Washington, to April 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, VII Corps, Department of Virginia, to May 1863. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, IV Corps, Department of Virginia, to July 1863. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XI Corps, Army of the Potomac, to August 1863. 2nd Brigade, Gordon's Division, South End of Folly Island, South Carolina, X Corps, Department of the South, to January 1864. 2nd Brigade, Gordon's Division, Folly Island, South Carolina, Northern District, X Corps, Department of the South, January 1864. 1st Brigade, District of Hilton Head, South Carolina, X Corps, to February 1864. Light Brigade, District of Florida, Department of the South, to April 1864. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, X Corps, Department of Virginia and North Carolina, to May 1864. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, XVIII Corps, to December 1864. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, XXIV Corps, Department of Virginia, to June 1865. The 40th Massachusetts Infantry mustered out of service June 16, 1865 and was discharged at Readville, Massachusetts on June 30, 1865. Detailed service Moved to Washington, D.C., September 8–11. Duty in the defenses of Washington, D.C., until April 1863. Expedition to Mill's Cross Roads after Stuart's Cavalry December 28–29, 1862. Picket duty on the Columbia Pike February 12 to March 30, 1863, and at Vienna until April 11. Moved to Norfolk, then to Suffolk April 15–17. Siege of Suffolk April 17 – May 4. Siege of Suffolk raised May 4. Moved to West Point May 5, then to Yorktown May 31. Raid to Jamestown Island June 10–13. Dix's Peninsula Campaign June 24 – July 7. Expedition from White House to Bottom's Bridge July 1–7. Baltimore Cross Roads July 2. Moved to Washington, D.C., July 10–11. March in pursuit of Lee, to Berlin, Md., July 13–22. Moved to Alexandria August 6, then sailed to Folly Island, South Carolina, August 7–13. Siege operations on Folly and Morris Islands against Forts Wagner and Gregg, and against Fort Sumter and Charleston, August 15 – November 13. Expedition to Seabrook Island November 13–15. Duty at Folly Island until January 16, 1864. Moved to Hilton Head, South Carolina, January 16. Expedition to Jacksonville, Florida, February 4–7, and to Lake City, Fla., February 7–22. Ten Mile Run near Camp Finnegan February 8. Barber's Place February 10. Lake City February 11. Gainesville February 14 (Companies C, G, and H). Battle of Olustee February 20. McGirt's Creek March 1. Cedar Creek March 1. Duty at Jacksonville until April 22. Moved to Gloucester Point April 22–28. Expedition to West Point April 30 – May 5. Butler's operations on the south side of the James River and against Petersburg and Richmond May 5–28. Swift Creek or Arrowfield Church May 9–10. Operations against Fort Darling May 12–16. Battle of Drewry's Bluff May 14–16. On Bermuda Hundred Front May 17–28. Moved to White House, then to Cold Harbor May 28-June 1. Cold Harbor June 1–12. Before Petersburg June 15–18. Siege operations against Petersburg and Richmond June 16, 1864 to April 2, 1865. Hares Hill June 24 and 28. Mine Explosion, Petersburg, July 30, 1864 (reserve). In the trenches before Petersburg until August 27. Moved to Bermuda Front August 27, then to Bermuda Landing August 28, and provost duty there until September 29. On the Bermuda Front until October 24. Moved to Chaffin's Farm on north side of the James River, and duty there until March 1865. Expedition to Fredericksburg March 5–8, and up the Potomac River to the Yecomico, and to Kinsel's Landing March 11–13, then to White House March 13–18. March to Signal Hill before Richmond March 24–26. Occupation of Richmond April 3. Moved to Manchester April 25 and provost duty there until June 16. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 197 men during service; 5 officers and 67 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 125 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Burr Porter * Colonel Guy Vernor Henry Notable members * Private Frederick N. Deland, Company B – Medal of Honor recipient for action during the Siege of Port Hudson, May 27, 1863 * Musician William Lord, Company C – Medal of Honor recipient for action during the Battle of Proctor's Creek See also * List of Massachusetts Civil War Units * Massachusetts in the American Civil War References * Buck, George H. A Brief Sketch of the Service of Co. G, 40th Mass. Vol. Infantry, 1862-1865 (Chelsea, MA: C. H. Pike & Co.), 1910. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Roster of the Living Members of the Fortieth Regiment Mass. Infantry (Boston, MA: C. W. Calkins & Co.), 1891. * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 40